Black Wedding
by Heel Princess
Summary: Mia is a determined women with her mind set on getting out of the life she was born into. But Randy Orton just wants to love her will she let him or continue on her high society struggle. i suck at summarys r and r oc randy vince a.j. christian ect.
1. Chapter 1

**this story sprung from my last should i continue? review please

* * *

**I smiled at the man before me who was about to become my husband. He wasn't much to look at, he probably wasn't much in the bedroom either due to his age of course, but he had money and lots of it.

That's all a girl really needs isn't it? A nice wad of cash to buy shoes with and a man to keep feeding it to her. Of course some people say you need love but I think that's a load of crap. Sex maybe but love no. But alas when life gives you lemons you make lemonade and I was going to squeeze this geezer for all he was worth, which I might add according to the stock market was a lot.

I smiled sweetly at his children who were seated in the front row. They didn't seem particularly pleased that I was marrying their father. If I were to take a guess it would be because I was dipping into there inheritance. That or because I broke up his previous marriage.

Ya Vinny was married when I met him, but when you find a catch like this you start to over look little things like marriages. Hey I'm not dumb if he's still kicking 20 years from now my ass is grass, but I didn't sign no pre-nup so I'll get mine.

Ah yes back to Linda, what I prude that which was not to mention old. But hey they had a good run and I'm sure she got a lot of money out of this to. It wasn't like they were in love or anything because 1 at his age you had to stop loving and 2 nobody loved anymore. It was so passé, like last years Gucci shoes. Completely out of date.

Back to bag-a-bones over here, so I met him at a fancy dinner party, we flirted and I gave him my card. I would receive a call fifteen minutes after I left to meet him in his hotel room. We boned and the next thing I knew his hitting up my pager four times a week. He bought me everything I wanted and all I had to do was get him off on a regular basis. At first I felt like a whore, but a high class one ya know? He was still with Linda at the time but what did I care? Motherfucker was paying my rent. Which was why I was surprised when one day he ended his dream like conversations about running away with me and told me he was leaving her.

Here we are less than 4 months later, and I'm at the alter. Am I good or am I good?

Keeping with the theme of no hidden agenda I opted for a less then typical gown. It was white sure but it stopped just below my ass cheeks. I wanted everyone to know where this stood and I wanted to look hot as fuck doing so. I was getting married not dieing remember?

Anyways back to this hoax were calling a ceremony. "Can you get the GD point?" I yelled looking at the balding minister.

"Excuse her she's a little anxious." Vince said covering my mouth.

Stephanie lost it and burst out laughing in the front row. Your laughing now bitch, but who'll be laughing when you're all wrinkly. I was younger than her and Shane. Speaking of which, who totally wants to fuck me. And I'd let him to but that's just to close to home. If it doesn't work out with daddy maybe I'll take a crack at him. Watch out Ms. Mazola or you might have nothing but corn oil to cuddle at night.

I could feel her eyes on me as if she knew I was having vulgar thoughts about her husband and father of her child. Like a cat in heat she clung to him for dear life. Don't worry about him sweetheart I got bigger fish to fry.

"Pooky what's taking so long?" I whined. I always called him Pooky when I wanted something, that or daddy but that was only during sex it was some suppressed thing he had. Who was I to judge I was marrying the man for his millions after all.

"Patience." He whispered.

Easy for him to say, he didn't worry about something going wrong. To him this was merely another business deal. I was something to show off and fuck at his leisure. But to me it was different, this was my big ticket out of the life I lead and into the life I always thought I deserved. From trailer parks to caviar was my motto. White trash to class, if you will.

The priest began to speak again. "If any man has just cause why this to people should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold you piece."

I crossed my fingers, my toes, my legs; I crossed my eyes for Christ sake, but to no avail. Because my hopes were crushed when I heard that voice.

"Mia don't do it…I'm in love with you."

Randy fucking Orton…I opened my eyes to see him standing there in the back of the church. Nope I hadn't imagined it he was really there fucking me over, just as real as fucking him last night was.

Ya I was having an affair so what? Shoot me. You can't blame a girl can you? I mean I was marrying spam and here was prime rib right in front of me for the taking. I seduced Randy after meeting him at Vince's work. I mean I wasn't into wrestling but you know this wrestling bodies they scream sex.

Anyway back to douche nozzle prince charming. So Vinny had this meeting and I was hanging around the office and in walks the most gorgeous creature I'd ever laid eyes on and that wasn't all I wanted to lay on him if you catch my drift. Vince left to take an important business call, which I knew meant that he was having an argument with his lawyers about the divorce. So I took advantage of the fact that he would be gone for a while, I rolled up my cocktail dress and fucked Orton right there on my fiancés desk. I loved the thrill and I had some of the best sex of my life.

I was bad news and he knew it. But he just couldn't stay away. We started seeing each other every Tuesday night when Vinny would go off to play cards with the high rollers. We'd bone and Randy would go on his marry way with promises of lunch dates sometime throughout the week. This agreement was working out wonderfully, that was until he told me he loved me on night after the longest most amazing orgasm of my life. I didn't just want to kick him out of my bed so I told him he shouldn't talk like that and fell asleep. But Orton's a persistent bastard I'll give him that and he would not let up. Begging and pleading for me to leave Vince and marry him. He even went so far as to try and get us caught, calling when he shouldn't have and showing up unexpectedly. I reminded him he'd loose his job and crush my future. I thought it had worked to but here we are.

"What's going on here?" Vince demanded.

"I've been sleeping with your fiancé." Randy spat.

Like the song says it's a nice day for a white wedding. Even though mine didn't start off on the best foot it had quickly turned into a black wedding.

I took one look and him and then Vinny before I passed out on the chancel steps.


	2. Chapter 2

**review please

* * *

**I woke up in the back of a moving vehicle. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Your in my truck, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Why isn't Vinny taking me?" I asked coldly.

"Because _Vinny_, as you call him, wants nothing to do with you."

I suddenly remembered what I was doing here. "Because you ruined my wedding you mother fucker!" I screamed clawing at his head and face from behind him.

"Mia I can't see stop that or we'll both end up in hospital." He yelled.

"I guess your right." I said letting him loose and climbing over the console to sit in the front seat. "But no hospitals."

"Deal." He said.

The last thing I needed was them finding something in my system and the fucking dogs showing up at my apartment. Oh no my apartment…it was already sold, I now had nowhere to live. I was officially homeless.

"I hate you Randy." I blurted.

"Now now don't be so hostile. You want to know what I think?"

"Fuck what you think." I said crossing my arms over my chest and staring blankly out the window.

"I think that you wanted me to ruin the wedding."

"Wanted you to Randy? That's the most fucked up thing I've ever heard. I wanted…no I needed this wedding it was my ticket out of this shit hand life dealt me."

"Mia I may not be Mr. Money bags or anything…"

"You got that right your fucking out of the job."

"Mia just hear me out, I think that I could make us a decent living."

"How you plan on pulling that off Mr. Unemployed?"

"Just trust me on this."

"Trust you? Pshhhhhh."

"Anyway were do you want to go?" He asked me.

Well let's evaluate the situation shall we? I have no apartment, my fiancé dumped me and to top it off I'm in a car with the last person on earth I want to see right now. I contemplated saying his place but I didn't want to give Orton the idea he'd won and I put on my apron and play Mrs. Susie Homemaker either.

"I want to go to my reception." I said.

He turned the car in the other direction without question and drove towards the hotel.

Why the reception you ask? Simple. Un-refundable catering and booze. No reason to let the Don go to waste huh? Plus who knows when I'll be eating a descent meal again, I'd stuff my pockets full of caviar and those watercress sandwiches till they exploded.

When we arrived all the furniture had be packed up but as I suspected all the grub was still in place. I sat in the middle of the floor and popped the top of the champagne bottle.

"Join me Randy." I said patting a spot next to me on the carpet.

1 tequila, 2 tequila, 3 tequila, floor. We'll not exactly tequila but you get the picture, enough champagne and wine and you'll be shit faced no problem.

"I think you've had enough." He said taking the bottle out of my hand.

"Who are you my fucking daddy?" I stuttered. I broke out in a fit of hysteria when I heard myself speak.

"What's so funny?" Randy asked.

"Vinny loooovvveeeed it when I called him daddy." I managed to get out before I cracked up laughing again.

"Ok ok I think its time I put you to bed."

"Aren't you going to buy me dinner first?" I joked.

"Ha-ha." He said picking me up off the floor. "Where do you plan on staying?"

I thought for a second. "Lets get a room." I threw my visa at him and he checked me in. After he carried me all the way to the room he threw me on the bed and collapsed beside me.

"Fuck me Randy."

"Huh?"

"I said fuck me." I told him climbing on top of him. That's the one downside of booze even though I loved getting drunk and sleeping with people I was supposed to be made at Randy not blowing his mind.

I waited for him to be the gentleman and tell me he wasn't going to take advantage of me but that moment didn't come. I was sort of hoping he would say no but he didn't he just threw my clothes to the side unzipped and fucked me crazy.

Ok so I loved it, but I was still angry. I wanted my millionaire even if Randy was the best dick of my life.

He left when we finished, not wanting to of course but I made him. Things seemed less complicated this way, no meaningless cuddling and no untrue words.

Instead I cried myself to sleep codling my Prada bag wondering when the next time I would get designer gifts would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 , im rather enjoying this fic among my battle to find a grad dress. Feed back on the story please? Review come on you know u want to.

* * *

**

My head pounded as I put on my big Gucci sunglasses. Hangovers were a bitch but I needed to look cute doing so. I popped an aspirin and headed out the door for my hangover medicine…a latté.

Oh my way to Starbucks (around every corner in the good old U.S. of A.) I admired my self in the shop windows. Shops I might ad full of things I couldn't buy. I glanced at my reflection; thank god I was naturally blessed with good looks because that would be something else I'd have to con a man into buying for me. I had an exotic face, full lips, and dark eyes to compliment my jet-black hair. Which sadly wasn't my natural color but blonde seemed too innocent or too sluttish, either or. I re-applied my Revlon number 47 lipstick and was on my merry way.

Starbucks was calling me like a fat kid to a bakery or a cheep whore to a crack house; I tapped my foot impatiently at the back of the line. I fought my way tooth and nail to the front through secretary's and cute businessmen trying to get my number. But today was not a time for men it was a time for coffee. When I finally did get served a thought occurred how was I going to pay for this? I reached into my purse and found my platinum card still there, I breathed a sigh of relief and handed it to the pimply boy behind the counter.

"Mame?"

"Ya." I answered.

"Your card was declined."

"Declined!" I screamed before covering my mouth praying no one heard me say the c word. I pinched myself; nope this wasn't a horrible nightmare.

"Mame if you can't pay you'll have to leave."

I thought about handing him my other cards but I already new they would be rejected. Vince had no doubt cancelled them all.

"I've got it covered." A man's voice said.

Great. How fucking embarrassing was this? Some random man had to pay for my coffee he'll probly expect me to go out with him or something.

I turned to see not some stranger but Randy there holding out his card. I grabbed my drink and huffed off to a table.

"That's no way to say thank you." He said sitting across from me.

"Forgive me if I'm not in the thanking mood."

"I thought you'd be cheered up after last night." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck you."

"You already did that…more then a few times to I might add." He told me smiling. "Come on let's get out of here"

I thought by the way he was talking I was going to get to fuck but no he wanted to take me on some stupid walk through the lower east side.

"I hate Manhattan." I said kicking a cup on the ground.

"I think I do to." He said. "That's why I brought you out here I've been thinking."

"That's never good. You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"Very funny. But no seriously Mia I've got a plan."

"I'm listening."

"Move to Orlando with me."

"Orlando?"

"Ya there's another wrestling company out there and since I'm officially out of my job as of 7:13 this morning I figure why not go out there and be the star."

"Your crazy."

"No I'm not I'd be the biggest name they'd ever seen and if I lay my cards right could carry this company."

"Cocky much?"

I stopped and retraced my steps to the tiny magazine stand we had just passed. It was one of those little jobbies that sold smokes lotto tickets and newspapers. Something caught my eye and I just had to see if my eyes were playing tricks on me. They weren't.

I picked up the magazine and there he was, Vince McMahon on the cover of muscle and fitness. I broke down in tears sobbing loudly.

"You don't actually miss him do you?" Randy asked surprised that I was breaking down in public like this.

"Think of how much money he's making off this." I wined before looked up "I'll do it."

"What?"

"Lets head to Florida, its not like I have anything left here anyway." I promised myself that bigger and better things would be waiting for my in the sunny state. Maybe I could bag a rich retired guy but there was defiantly nothing left in New York for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**review pleaseeeee i beg u lol

* * *

**It didn't take us long to pack up and get out of town, not like I owned much anyway. Just a whole lot of shoes and garbage bags full of last season's clothes. I hated taking them with me but I knew that I could no longer change my wardrobe with the seasons, not unless Randy started haling in some major cash.

"Mia hurry your ass up or I'm leaving without you."

"Coming." I yelled from the bathroom.

Our apartment was small to say the least. I wasn't sure where I would fit all my stuff under my bed seemed like the only option I had. The closet space was minimal and I would even have to share that with Randy. I sure hoped he would be this major "star" soon because I wasn't sure I could live in such close quarters with anyone let alone my emotional stalker.

"I don't know why you want to come to this with me anyway its just a meeting."

"A girls got to scope." I told him brushing past him to the door.

"Does it even bother you that I'm standing right here?" He asked.

"Why does it hurt your feelings?"

"Kinda."

"Good." I said exiting the room.

This company was no WWE I could tell you that. They didn't even have a corporate office Randy had this meeting at the actual arena. I walked down the hall behind him winking and smiling at the boys in the back, I didn't know anyone but I thought I should be friendly. There didn't appear to be as much to look at on this show I mean I had Randy John and Jericho on Raw there was even that cute little one Cody. I turned my attention to a big burley man covered in tattoos next to a short cutie with brown hair. Maybe that could be my fun over here. Out of the corner of my eye I saw another man with dirty blonde hair caring one of those shiny belt thingy's, which I guess made him important.

"Hey." I said sticking out my hand. "I'm Mia."

"Christian." He said kissing it lightly. "Are you a new knockout?"

"I'm whatever you want me to be."

He smiled and it was electrifying.

"Mia get over here I want you to meet someone."

"Duty calls." I told Christian before I moved back to Randy's side, he was now standing with some ugly man with glasses.

"Mia this is Jim Cornett my new boss." Randy said directing his comment towards the ugly man.

"Boss huh? Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." He said taking my hand and kissing it.

"I'll see you next week." Randy told him before dragging me away. "You can cut it out he doest own the company."

"He doesn't?"

"Nope."

"If Cornett doesn't own the company then who does?" I asked.

"Dixie Carter."

"Well whistle Dixie."

"She's a women."

"Well maybe…"

"Not a lesbo Mia."

"Damn it." I pouted folding my arms over my chest. "Ok I get it no big money to fuck here."

"Yup." He grinned,

"Well I guess you thought of everything."

But if he actually thought that going to a place with no rich boss to sleep with meant that I would settle down with him, he had another thing coming.

"I'm horny Randy." I blurted.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Me."

"Mia is everything always got to be about sex with you."

"If I remember correctly you loved that about me."

He laughed.

"Come on Randy I didn't move out here to be living off my vibrater."

"That's all this is?"

"No. It's a friendship that I love, that happens to have perks like sex and somewhere to lay my head at night."

"Nothing more?"

"Randy you know I don't want to settle down."

"You were going to marry Vince!"

"Not for love." I muttered.

"So you might love me?" He asked.

"That's not what I said."

"But I know it's what you meant."

"Whatever Randy." I snapped. He could think whatever he wanted but I wasn't in love with him. I was somewhat angry and somewhat attached but neither of those things were love

There was silence for a while.

"So are you gunna give it to me or what?"

He pulled the car into the drive of our new home.


	5. Chapter 5

**ok so this is not my best work i am suffering from horrible writers block it took me almost 4 days to write this little bit.please review it inspires me to write. any ideas folks? i love your input.

* * *

**

I woke up with my face stuck to his chest. I peeled myself out of bed and headed for the shower.

No matter how much I showered I would never be clean again, not really.

"Ready for round 2." Randy said climbing in behind me wrapping his arms around my petite waste.

"No." I pushed him off me and left the shower.

"What's the matter babe?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm just-just not in the mood."

He followed me into the kitchen.

"You? Not in the mood?"

"Are you deaf and stupid? That's what I said moron." I told him falling back on to the sofa, flicking channels in the buff.

"Well I guess I'll get ready for work then?"

"Whatever."

Take away the tough exterior and I was just a scared hurt little girl. I was more scared now then I ever had been, moving in with Randy was the worst idea I'd ever had. The security of it all the sharing things with someone else was something I didn't do. I didn't want to become attached to Randy because he'd just leave like everyone else. Like my dad did and like my mother did shortly after. Not like it mattered anyway I wasn't allowing myself to have any feelings for Randy other then lust, something that I wasn't feeling right now.

"Come on lets go." He bellowed.

I threw on some shorts and a tank top and made my way to the car.

We made our way into the arena and past the heard of people waiting to see who was the surprise they announced at last weeks tapings people mouths gaped open when they say that it was indeed Randy.

The Internet was swirling with rumours of why Randy hadn't been on Raw they ranged from drugs to his father dieing and everything in between. I don't think any one would believe the truth if we told them, I mean interrupting Vince's wedding to reveal you were sleeping with his soon to be wife was too much even for wrestling fans. What a storyline that would have been huh?

Randy took my hand and dragged me down the hallway. We were late. So I made him stop and pick me up a Cosmo, Jesus what did he think I was going to do sit around and watch this crap? 6 easy ways to please your man was far more interesting then sweaty men rolling around with each other.

"Mia hurry your ass up!"

"Pardon me Mr. Big shot if I can't run in 4 inch heals."

He led me to a private dressing room and told me to stay put. Fat chance. As soon as that sucker was out the door I was off exploring.

This place was full of weirdo's from guys in creepy fetish masks to dorks dressed up as sharks I mean they were grade A. fucked. I noticed some bald guy with a metal on totting around some pretty young thing, if I had any doubt they weren't married I might chat her up. She was dressed well maybe she had the money around here maybe she was that Dixie lady Randy told me about. My hopes were crushed when I saw that cute little brunette fellow chasing her around calling her Karen.

I grabbed him by the back of his jacket.

"Hey."

"Hi." He said stopping to look me up and down.

"The names Mia what's yours?"

"A.J." He told me. "But I really got to go I'm up next and I can't find my crown I'll see you around."

Crown? This people were weird. I continued on down the hallway looking for some other "interesting" character to talk to. Then I saw him, the million-dollar smile.

"Christian." I called out.

He turned and looked at me. "Oh hey your that Mia girl from the other night right?"

I nodded.

"What's up?"

"Nothing bored trying to find something to do while I wait for Randy."

"Let me show you around." He said taking me by the arm.

"So what's the deal with you and Randy anyway?" He asked taking me into a sound booth.

"He ruined my wedding and we live together."

"Wow."

"It's a long story." I told him laughing.

"So is he like your boyfriend?"

"No we're just friends why?" I asked him scooting up onto a table.

"Because you're a very attractive young lady." He said moving closer to me, he leaned in and kissed me brushing a hand against my thigh. "And I might just be attracted to you."

I wrapped my legs around his waist and planted one on him.

"Excuse me."

We both turned quick to see a production manager standing there looking less then pleased that we were about to have a little "party" on his desk.

I blushed and climbed down exiting the room with Christian right behind me.

"Why do I get the feeling your trouble?" He asked as we made our way down the hall.

"Because I am."

After hours of walking around and talking we made our way over to catering where I wasn't exactly greeted with open arms.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Randy screamed. "I was worried sick."

"That's why you're in here stuffing your face right?" I spat.

"I was waiting around so I could go out to celebrate my debut."

"I'm tired just go on without me."

He huffed passed me.

"Guess he's having fun without you tonight." Christian said.

"No I guess we're having fun without him."

"I don't follow."

"We'll follow me because I have an empty apartment."

"Your blunt." He said.

"You love it."


	6. Chapter 6

**i had to make up for that shitty chapter i posted earlier. Review please

* * *

**I turned the key in the lock and led Christian inside. He had graciously given me a tour of the arena and now I wanted to give him a little tour of my own. In a few words I was horny and ready to fuck.

"Got anything to drink?" He asked tugging at his collar.

"Ya in the fridge help yourself." I told him as I went to my room to change.

He reached in and cracked the top off one of Randy's Buds.

"You drink Canadian beer to?" He asked taking a swig.

"Randy loves the stuff. Not a beer drinker myself." I told him upon re-entering the kitchen in my Victoria secret. I bought something special for the wedding why waist it.

I snaked my arms around his neck and started to kiss him.

"I dunno about this." He said turning away from me.

"What's the matter?" I asked pushing him back onto the leather sofa. "Don't you think I'm pretty?"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"What about Randy?" He said shyly.

"I told you Randy and I are just friends."

"Honestly you're not fucking him."

"So we fuck what's the big deal? He's not my husband or anything hell he's not even my boyfriend."

"You are aware that it says "Bride" on the back or your underwear right?"

I took a look at my behind. "So it does. It was something I bought for Vince but you'll make better use of it."

"Vince as in McMahon?"

"One in the same." I got up and got a drink I could tell it was going to be awhile.

"He was your fiancé?"

"What can I say the man's got some serious money."

He got up off the couch. "Your serious."

"Christian I thought we were having fun here? None of that stuff matters."

"But-"

"No buts." I said cutting him off. "We could role play in it." I suggested. "You could be my husband and I could be your wife without any of the strings attached in the morning."

I could tell I struck a nerve.

"Your married aren't you?" I asked him.

He simply nodded. I couldn't allow him to get cold feet (no pun intended) I really need this.

"That's ok, every respectable man keeps a mistress right? I mean it gets lonely on the road you have needs honey."

"Do you honestly believe that?" He asked.

"Is this the first time you've cheated?"

He shook his head.

"Then yes I do."

He hesitated for a moment. "So it's our wedding night?"

"It's whatever you want it to be." I told him.

He flowed me into the bedroom and laid me down on the bed running his hands over my body.

"Christian." I moaned.

He made short work of my panties, 100-dollar panties I might add and began to kiss up my body. I reached up to him and ripped the dress shirt off his body allowing buttons to fly across the bedroom floor.

"In a hurry?" He asked me.

I didn't say a word I just went straight for his belt pealing off his pants and boxers.

He laughed and started to tease me with the tip pretending he was going to put it in and the stopping right before he did.

"I can't take it anymore." I yelled rolling him over and riding him as fast and hard as I could. "Mr. Cage!" I screamed.

I lost count how many times we had sex after 4 and I'm not sure I still have vision in my left eye but that's another story.

* * *

"What the fuck?"

Was the sound that I woke up to, then a draft of cold air. I looked down and Randy had peeled the sheets off of me. I looked over I wasn't alone, we'd fallen asleep and Christian didn't get a chance to leave before Randy got home.

"I can explain." I said sitting up.

You know what? I hate when people say that because there's never really a good explanation and you know there fucked anyway. You hear the phrase "I can explain" and you just know there's trouble.

I looked at the panic on Christian's face and apologized to him with a look.

"I think I should leave." He said getting up and throwing on his clothes.

"Call me!" I yelled as he slammed the door.

"Call me?" Randy mocked. "Should you tell a guy to call you when your boyfriend just caught you cheating.

"Randy for the last time you're not my boyfriend! We fucked big deal take a number." I told him getting dressed.

"Mia look at me, I'm in love with you."

"Stop saying that."

"But it's true."

"Randy you deserve a nice girl I'm nothing but trouble you said so yourself everybody knows it it's like in the dictionary or something." I said hunting for my other shoe.

"I don't want a nice girl." He said taking my hand. "I want you."

"Randy this is ridiculous."

"Is it?" He asked.

"Yes. Now I'm going out when I get back lets pretend we never had this conversation." I said grabbing my keys; I needed to find a place that served drinks at 7 a.m.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alittle dark but needed. Review please.

* * *

**I downed my drink before I motioned the bartender for another. How dare Randy say he loved me? I had to get out of this fucking town and fast; Florida wasn't becoming a Disney Land for me, minus all the hot men of course.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I heard a voice say.

Great another weirdo trying to pick me up. "Can't you see I got one?"

"Sorry I'll just go." He said quietly.

I suddenly had a change of heart I mean as long as he didn't love me and was buying me drinks what was the big deal?

"Wait…" I said turning to stop him. "A.J.?"

"Ya?"

"Oh my god I thought you were some creep, sit down."

"How do you know I'm not?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"So what brings you here?"

"Drowning my sorrows much like yourself it appears." He said with a smile. "What's his name?"

"Huh?"

"His name? You know the guy your drinking away."

"No guy."

"Oh. Well her name is Karen for me."

"That smoking hot brunette from the arena."

"Don't remind me."

"Sorry. So what's the deal?"

"Married." He said.

"Been there." I said taking a swig of my jack and coke.

"Kind of a manly drink." He commented.

"Listen I came here to get drunk not to pussy foot around it."

"Touché."

We clinked our glasses together in a toast.

"To finding love." He said.

"Or staying far away from it." I added.

I decided that I should cut to the chase. "Listen A.J. I'm going to be leaving town very soon so I was thinking…"

"You want to have sex?" He finished.

"Exactly."

"You read my mind." A.J. said before he through a twenty on the counter and dragged me from the bar.

"You know why they call me phenomenal right?"

I giggled. He was so cute and there was something about not knowing a thing about him that totally got me off.

* * *

"You smell like sex and booze." Randy commented as I came through the door. I guess a quicky on the way home from a bar would do that.

"Deal with it." I spat gathering up some of my clothes. "I'll send for the rest of this later."

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you." I told him.

He grabbed me firmly by the arm.

"Randy let me go."

"Not until you tell me why you're running from me, why are you so scared to let me love you."

"You want to know why?" I screamed! "Fine my dad said he loved me to, every time he'd touch me, every time he'd sneak in my room, every time he'd rape me Randy! My mom said she love me to and when I told her what he was doing to me she called me a liar RANDY! He was rich nothing else mattered to her not even that he was whoring me out to his friends! They all said they loved me to Randy those sick men when their prying hands…I was sixteen Randy sixteen! I'm sorry if my perception of love is fucked up but all I know is sex I'm good at it I get it Randy you know it I know it hell half the globe probly knows it. So i'm sorry if everytime you say 'I love you' I feel his hand on my thigh or see his face in my doorway." I said crying uncontrolably.

"Mia…"

"Save it Randy."

"Just let me hold you…" He started reaching out for me.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed storming out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the lack of updates but i'm back and i have a new story in the works! Review.

* * *

**

I was lugging my suitcase through customs when my phone started to ring again. I swear to god if its Randy I'm throwing my phone under the wheel of the plane. I glanced at the caller I.D. I couldn't believe it, it was Vince.

"Hello?" I said as I immediately hit the send button.

"Mia?" He said.

"Ya Vince it's me." I sat down at the next bench I saw. "I didn't expect to hear from you."

"I've been trying to reach you for a couple of days, did you change your number?"

"No I'm just between houses right now. I'm actually in Orlando."

"With Randy?" He asked obviously angry.

"I'm not talking to Randy right now."

He seemed instantly enthused. "I'm in Orlando to we're actually doing a show. I really miss you Mia."

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Ya. I've had time to calm down and I would really like to see you."

I wasn't sure if going back to Vince was the best idea, but the new collection of Jimmy Chou's were calling my name. Maybe he really had forgiven me.

"Where are you?" I questioned gathering up my stuff.

I showed up at his hotel questioning everything. I mean I sort of felt bad for everything I had put this man through and here I was ready to soak him up for all he was worth again. I took in a deep breath, Mia don't think about his feelings. I had to think of everything I'd been through everything bad done to me and justify this. I turned off my cell phone and held my head up high.

"Hey." I said as I pushed open the door.

He stood from the position he was in lying on the bed. "Mia." He spoke. "You're even more beautiful then I remember."

"Thank you." I said shyly still uncertain of how to act.

He moved closer to me moving a stray hair from my face and kissed me. "Stay with me tonight?" He asked.

I nodded. Normally I would say no to him like I always did holding off until I got the goods, the goods being access to his money. But I didn't think that he would be proposing anytime soon, so I just gave in to give him what he'd been waiting for. Maybe he'd take me back?

He removed my glasses and let down my hair. He smiled before he removed his socks and shoes and sat on the bed. I knew what he was waiting for so I started to slowly remove my own clothes giving him the show he'd obviously been hoping for.

I don't know how many Viagra this guy popped before he got here but it must have been a lot because he was stiff as a bored and I hadn't even touched him yet. I guess he had a lot left from the wedding.

He shed his clothes faster then I thought he could move and next thing I know he's on top of me. "Your so pretty." He whispered in my ear as he entered me.

I was taken back to my childhood in that split second and Vince's face turned into that of my fathers. A tear slid down my face as I turned my head to the side praying to god would finish soon.

"Oh Vincent." I moaned. Maybe if I faked an orgasm it would urge him on. I moaned and whimpered writhing around beneath him and soon enough he was finished and rolled off me.

I reached for my purse and grabbed a cigarette I had to sell this for all it was worth. "Vince?" I said when I looked over and he wasn't beside me. I scanned the room and found him shoving back on his suit.

"You're leaving?" I asked him.

He didn't speak, he didn't even look at me, and he simply threw a white envelope down on the bed.

"What's this?" I questioned as I opened it to reveal a large sum of money.

"You want to act like a trick then I'm going to treat you like one." He said straightening his tie. "You didn't honestly think I wanted you back did you? I found out about your past Mia you're disgusting and damaged how could you ever be the trophy wife I need? I figured you must be good in bed by now but I was better."

Tears welled up in my eyes. He used me. I used him but it seemed so different. I gather the sheets up around me to shield my nakedness and cried.

I picked up my cell phone and turned it back on. 21 missed calls, all from Randy. I quickly dialled the number.

"Randy can you come get me? I really need you."


	9. Chapter 9

**short but its something review please.

* * *

**He burst through the door not to long after I hung up the phone, which made me think two things. 1 I no-longer feel safe in hotels rooms, Randy didn't seem to have to use to much force to barge in here and 2 how did he get here so fast especially with how crappy my rambled directions must have been. They consisted of one street name and a 7/11.

Still shaken up from what had happened I was crying on the bed when he made his way over to me.

"Angel baby I got here as fast as I could what's the matter?" I looked up to him for a moment before I instinctively made my way into his arms. I didn't care that I was naked nor was I worried that I would give him the wrong impression right now all I cared about was having him hold me.

I told him the whole thing from start to finish of how Vince called me up and how we wound up in this very moment.

"I'm sorry he hurt you." He whispered. "But you know it would never be like that with us…"

"Randy…"

"Just hear me out." He pleaded. I remained silent. "I want you to give me one chance to prove myself to you…one shot to show you what it could be like if in 2 days your not in then I walk away I swear I'll walk away and never bring it up again."

"Why would you want me…I'm nothing."

He looked at me as if I had just called his mother a whore. "Don't ever think that." He said. "Because flaws and all you are the most amazing women I have ever met and I don't know how I could ever live without you."

I gave him a weak smile.

I pulled back the blankets and motioned for him to crawl in beside me; he obeyed and curled up behind me securing his hands tightly around my waste.

He laced his hand in mine and recited-"how I love thee, let me count the ways."

He kissed my first finger and said, "You've change me." He took the second one and did the same. "You're the most beautiful creature when you wake." Then the third. "Every time I see you smile I'd be willing to commit murder to see you do it again."

"Randy." I interjected.

"Let me finish…. you are the most amazing dancer, even if no one else ever sees it." Finally he took my thumb and placed it to his lips kissing lightly. "And now that I've had you in my life, no one else will ever come close."

I turned around to face him, moving in to kiss him when he stopped me softly kissing my forehead instead. "Not tonight beautiful, I don't ever want to ruin this moment."

He held me as I fell asleep, crying again, only this time it was because I was happy. No body in the whole world had ever said things like that to me before. But as much as I believed him I wasn't so sure that I could do what he was asking.


	10. Chapter 10

**ok so i lost my passion for this story because i didnt write it fast enough i have a.d.d if i dont get it out its gone end of story lol (no pun intended). so this is the end my friends lol review please.

* * *

**

When I woke up the next morning so many emotions flooded over me. Fear, confusion, but mostly just happiness. Yes I was happy to feel him beside me, and have his arms locked around me, probably the happiest I'd ever been. Which was where the confusion came from. How did I, the girl with the heart of stone end up in a situation like this? However it happened and oddly I was thrilled about it.

I turned to watch him sleep. I laid a hand on his chest as it heaved up and down and stared at him. Nothing else seemed to matter other then the fact that he was here with me and that he was breathing. I smiled as he stirred in his sleep and threw an arm over me. I cuddled in to him and settled back into his embrace.

The fear was also a huge part of what I was feeling right now. I was so scared that something could ruin this moment, this thing that id been trying so hard to fight back. Now that I had given in I couldn't loose him I just couldn't. As if he sensed my distress in his sleep he stiffened his grip on me.

The phone ringing interrupted my newfound contentment. I stumbled out of bed in my own nakedness. I know Randy said no sex but once we got back to our own place I couldn't resist and neither could he. You know I'm very persuasive.

"Hello." I said answering it.

"Hey its me Christian. I thought maybe we could get together this afternoon I need to warm up."

I lowered my voice so that Randy couldn't hear.

"You shouldn't call here anymore." I whispered.

"Why not, I'm not afraid of Randy."

"Maybe you should be, he's my boyfriend."

"Oh." Was all he said in response.

"Have a nice day." I told him hanging up the receiver

"Boyfriend huh?" Randy said creeping up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist.

"You were listening?"

"Uh-huh."

"Eves-dropper."

"Was that the CLB?"

"Huh?"

"The creepy little bastard." He said kissing my neck.

I laughed and turned into him, he was now wearing boxers. "No fair your clothed."

"That can change."

"Save it for later Romeo." I told him pushing him back.

I got dressed and stepped out onto the balcony. He quickly followed.

"I lost my job." He said suddenly as he stared over the railing.

"You what?"

"They let me go."

I looked at him asking why without having to say a word.

"They have no tolerance for no showing, I was in breech of my contract." He said knowing what I meant.

"When did you no show?" I asked out loud this time.

"Last night. There was a pay per view, I left to get you."

I started to cry. He held my head in his hands. "Don't cry. Nothing means more to me then you, even my job."

"But you didn't say anything."

"You needed me, I didn't want to tell you about my problems."

"I love you." I blurted.

He grabbed me and held me tightly. "I've waited so long to hear you say that."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I meant it you know."

"I know." He whispered in my ear. "I love you so much."

He rocked back and forth with me in his arms like that for what seemed like forever. "Marry me." He said.

I pulled back and looked at him. "Your not serious?"

"Totally. Lets just run away tonight and do it me and you."

"Randy…"

"I promise you, you wont regret this." He said taking my hand. "Come on? …For me?"

I looked at him and I knew what I had to do. "We better get packing." I said.


End file.
